


The Virtue of Patience

by awkwardocalypse



Series: Overcoming Boundaries [3]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Fluff, Gentle, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Kinbaku, Kissing, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Malesub, Robin is a gentle domme and Libra is an adorable sub, Romance, Shibari, Submissive Male, Teasing, body issues, light oral, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardocalypse/pseuds/awkwardocalypse
Summary: Follow-up to Getting Closer. Robin finally helps to ease Libra into his first time. With bondage. And blindfolds. Very fluffy smut.





	The Virtue of Patience

' _G-Gods-!_ '

Libra's heart almost crashed against his chest when he saw his wife entering their chambers wearing nothing but a revealing Sorceress's garb and a devilish smile.

She gave a low, satisfied chuckle at the sight of him so utterly breathless before taking a confident stride towards him, making very sure to sway her hips a little.  It wasn't easy.  Her tight footwear was far from the practical boots she usually wore.  Nevertheless, she'd been practicing in her spare time enough that she was confident in her ability to pull off a sultry walk without falling over.

Libra sat shirtless in bed, much to his wife's delight, wearing nothing but a pair of loose leggings beneath the covers. He'd been reading a heavy tome Robin recognised as  _The Canticle of Celica_ , a collection of historical accounts about an ancient Valmese queen.  The tactician had already made her way through it and several similar volumes since they crossed the sea, intent on devouring every scrap of knowledge she could about the empire.

Robin flicked her long white hair, freed of its usual binds, from side to side as slowly and seductively as she could while taking the final step towards her husband.  Unfortunately, all this succeeded in doing was throwing a few stray locks across her face.  She recovered quickly, biting her lip in mild irritation as she brushed them away, but one tiny blurt of nervous laughter from Libra told her that the mistake had not gone unnoticed.  Slipping back into the role, she raised his chin with a finger; holding his suddenly-nervous expression with a wanton gaze.

Some part of her wanted to say  _My eyes are up here_.  She didn't but the temptation was there.  She'd known full well what this outfit would do to him, that's why she chose it.  Well, primarily she'd taken up Sorcery to enhance her magical might on the battlefield but rendering her husband speechless was certainly an added benefit.  Instead of indulging the old cliches, however, she traced her fingers along his cheek; causing him to jump ever so slightly as she leaned closer. He tried meeting her, stretching his neck forward to kiss her, but she stopped him by suddenly grabbing his chin.

'Didn't your gods teach the virtue of patience?'

'Oh, you're cruel...'  He whined, but the smile spreading across his lips and the blush in his cheeks told her how much he was enjoying this.

Robin held him in place a little longer, all the while stroking his chest with her other hand. Her husband was breathing faster, his heart racing as her nails grazed over it. She dug them into his skin and he tensed up, his back and neck instincitvely arching forward as he let out a gasp of delight.

' _O-Oh!_ '

He squirmed as her nails sunk deeper into him, moaning louder than he'd probably meant to, and she could see his fingers pressing tightly into the tome.

'Careful.'  She released him, giving him a moment to breathe before she gently pulled the volume from his hands and moved it to the bedside table.  'Don't ruin my book.'

The face he made when her hands left his body was somehow pathetic and adorable all at once.  His usual serenity was starting to collapse, want for her flickering in his eyes.

'You...  You look  _amazing_ ,' he breathed weakly, trembling in her grasp.

'Thank you,' Robin replied with a soft smile, taking his hands in hers and giving them a small squeeze; just as she had done while trying to comfort him many times over the past few days.  'Do you still want this?'  She asked him.

Libra nodded.

'Are you  _sure_?'  The sorceress continued to question him.  'I want you to be absolutely certain.'

Again, he nodded.  ' _Please_...'  He was practically whispering now, eyes and lungs growing heavy with need.  'I'm nervous... but I do.  I do want this.'  He lowered his head, a slight bow to her, as an awkward smile crept slowly over his lips; remembering what she'd said the other day.  'M-My queen...'

Robin moved a hand to his, giving his hair an affectionate ruffle and laying a kiss upon his scalp.  'All right,' she began.  'But we're going to have rules.  For your protection.'  She withdrew, pushing his face up by the chin so that he could look her in the eye.  'I want you to understand something before we begin.'  She spoke carefully and considerately, taking his face in her hands and keeping her eyes on his so that he couldn't look away.

'I.  Will.   _Never_.  Hurt.  You.'  She used a thumb to push a falling strand of hair from his face.  'Do you understand?'  She asked again.  'I will never,  _ever_ , hurt you.'

'I understand,' he gave a third nod, swallowing nervously but very much willing to begin.  'You won't ever hurt me.'

'That's right,' she returned the gesture, leaning in to kiss him quickly.  'Not ever.  But I know you find contact hard, so we're going to have some special words.  Just to be safe.  The first will be  _wind_.  If I'm going too fast, or you need me to slow down, or you just want to take a break, just say  _wind_.  I'll stop what I'm doing and wait you for to be ready again.  All right?'

'All right.'

Robin smiled.  'Now, if you need me to stop what I'm doing, say  _thunder_ and I'll do something else.'  She took a deep breath, still gazing deeply into his eyes.  ' _Fire_  means  _stop_.  If you say  _fire_ , we stop this and come out of it, no questions asked.'

' _Wind_  is _slow down_ ,' Libra said again.  ' _Thunder_ 's  _stop that_ ,  _fire_ 's  _stop everything_...'  He looked up at her.  'I can remember that.'

'Good.'

'All tomes, though?'  His head tilted slightly to the side.

'Yeah.  Easy to remember.  I used to use  _flux_  for  _stop everything_ , but...'  Robin eyes broke contact as an aching memory flashed by.  'It's...  It's a bit hard to tell that from  _fuck_ when you're all wrapped-up in things.'   _I learned that from Cordy_.  She swallowed, keeping herself aware of her past mistakes but trying not to dwell too much on them.

'All right,' the tactician finally resumed, taking Libra by the hand and pulling him slowly to his feet.  'Now, take these off for me,' she tapped his leggings with her free hand, her voice considerate but confident.

With a nervous shiver, Libra slipped out of his remaining clothes.  His hands then moved to cover himself until Robin stopped him.

'Don't hide from me,' she pushed his hands to the side and slowly pulled him in for a warm embrace.  She stroked his skin in a calm, hypnotic rhythm; feeling the defined muscle beneath relax with every movement she made.  'You are beautiful,' she reassured him, pecking him lightly on his chest.  'And handsome.  And wonderful.  And you have nothing to be fear from me.'

Her husband's response was to wrap his arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze and saying something she couldn't quite make out but knew to be some form of thanks.  Not wanting to push him, she stood by him, allowing him to control the pace.  They'd move on when he was ready to let her go.  'Til then, she'd be there for him.  Holding him just as tight, stroking his back and shoulders and telling him that he was good.  And pure.  And perfect.

When Libra was finally ready to let go, Robin slipped back into her dominant persona and gave him a single order.  'Stay still.  Don't move a muscle.'

The war monk obeyed, breathlessly watching as his wife took an elegant red rope hanging from the side of her belt and began unraveling it before him.  She hung the middle over his neck, tugging each side when needed to make sure there was an equal amount at either side.  When she was sure there was, Robin began laying one half of the rope over the other, looping it round, and tying a knot just below her husband's collarbone.  Then a second, just below his chest, and finally a third below that.

'Spread your legs for me,' she instructed, hooking a foot around one of his and nudging him gently.  Libra complied, shuffling his feet apart.  Robin smiled and, letting go of the rope, circled behind him.  Then, reaching down between his legs, she took them back in hand and raised the two strands up and through the loop her first knot had created at the top.  As they were pulled through the ring, she took hold of each one and began looping them around and through the spaces between the first and second knots.

Libra let out a heavy breath, ' _Wow_ ,' just as Robin's dexterous hands fed the ropes around his chest through the portal.  'You know what you're doing.'

'A simple tortoise shell,' she whispered.  'Figured we'd start small.  Do you like it?'

Again, he nodded.

'Can you keep going?'

'I haven't cast a spell yet.'

The tactician smiled and resumed her work, pulling the ropes through the hoop and wrapping them around her lover's back.  Then, again, she moved them around his front and through the loop between the second and third knots.  That done, she looped them around his back one more time and-

Stopped.

'Robin...?'

'You won't believe this,' she giggled.  'I've run out of rope.  Seems you're a bit taller than I realised.'

'Is that... bad?'

'Of course not,' she kissed his shoulder, pulling what was left of the ropes back around and tying them in a neat bow at his back.  'I'm meant to tie it all up at the front but it won't reach.  It's all right, though.  I've done all the hard work.  Besides...'  As she walked back around to the front of her husband, Robin removed a second length of rope, this one black and considerably shorter, from her belt.  'I'm a tactician.  I  _always_ come prepared.'

She took his wrists in each hand and raised his arms up.  'Keep them there,' she commanded.  He did as she bade and she began to wrap the smaller rope around his wrists, loose enough that he still had plenty of wiggle-room but tight enough that he couldn't just slip out of them.  After his hands were bound, hers moved around to his back and slowly guided him onto the bed once more.

'I want you to relax, Libra,' she cooed, her fingers gliding up to comb through his hair.  'You are wonderful.  And beautiful.  And I love you so very much.  So, I want you to just... lay back, take it easy, and just enjoy yourself.  Can you do that for me?'

' _Y-Yes..._ '  He mouthed, finding it hard to produce the words as she stroked his face.  There was a rhythm to it, as with everything she did.  He felt it pushing him slowly into a gentle trance, somewhere he felt safe and comforted.  He wasn't just aware of what her fingers were doing anymore.  He could feel how warm they were against his own skin.  The sound of his heartbeat, moving quickly yet calmly - a sensation he couldn't remember feeling anywhere else - began to fill his ears.

His eyes lidded over as his wife took his hands and raised them above his head, tying the black rope to the headboard in a fanciful knot.  When she was done, she slid her hands ever-so-slowly down his arms, over his shoulders, up his neck...  Her fingers held his face and her right thumb traced over his bottom lip.  Libra moved, instinctively, to close his mouth over it but she withdrew.  He let out a frustrated little moan, trying to move his head forward to capture his digit, only for her to remove her hands entirely.  With a satisfied giggle, Robin began to move her fingers down his body.

‘Bad preacher~’  She pressed her nails into his chest, forcing out a little whimper from him.  'You're a hungry one, aren't you?'

' _Ahh..._ '  Libra was finding it hard to form words.  His head shook up and down so slowly that Robin had to take a moment to observe him, making sure that he truly wanted to continue.

Once reassured by enough slow nods and that bright, beautiful smile of his, Robin leaned over to kiss the bridge of his nose as her fingers began to tease his nipples.  Her nails ran over the sensitive flesh, sending shivers throughout her husband's form.  It  _amazed_ her to feel how much power he had entrusted her with.  Stripped of his cloak and armour, he looked positively angelic.  He was blessed with a great, masculine physique - perfectly-defined musculature, the warrior ideal - yet he felt no need to turn that strength upon others.  His facial features were  _adorably_ gentle, expressing all his careful tenderness with a single look.  He was exceptional, and he had entrusted himself wholly to her and her alone.  That feeling, of holding so much control over such an incredible man, made her heart swell with pride.  Only  _she_ could make him feel this.  Nobody else in all the world would ever do.  Every passionate night she'd spent with friends and lovers, for all the fun she'd had and all the practices she'd explored, was nothing next to this.

' _I love him_ ,' she thought as she leaned further forward; kissing the soft skin of his neck and rolling her fingers over that magnificent chest of his.  ' _Gods, I love him._ '

Libra moaned as she kissed and licked at his flesh, quaking when her teeth grazed his body.  Her name escaped his lips again and again, spurring her on to double, and triple, her efforts.  A patch of his creamy skin turned red and tender in her mouth and, when her mark had been left, she slid down further to tease his collar in the same way-

' _W-Wind!_ '

The signal.  Robin moved away, sitting upright on the bed next to her husband.  She waited as he regained his breath, a few beads of sweat starting to roll down his brown.

'Are you well?'

He nodded, making a little whine in lieu of words.

 _'I'm sorry, I don't speak, "Needy boy,"'_ was what she  _wanted_ to say.  She didn't, though.  She didn't want to risk spoiling the moment,  So, she sat there, just tenderly stroking his chest as he regained some composure.

'I...'  He began again.  'I just... needed to breathe.'

'I understand,' she smiled at him, giving his muscles a tender pat.  'You're doing so well.'

'Thank you,' Libra returned the expression, a small giggle escaping from his lips.  As he started to pull the air back into his body, his cheeks began to flush a hotter red - as if such a thing were possible - and his eyes sank to the floor like a naughty schoolboy's.  'Um,' he started.  'I-I was... wondering.  Thinking.  Can-Can we...?'

'Yes?'  Robin had a feeling that she knew what he was going to ask.  She just wanted him to say it.  'What's on your mind?'

'I want to continue,' he began.  'I-I just... can we...  I-I mean, if it's all right, I wouldn't want to impose after all the-'

'Libra, you're thinking too much.  Again,' Robin gave his abdomen a playful little poke.  'Try and tell me what you want.'

'... The blindfold,' he answered.  'Can...  Can you... put it on me?'

'Of course.  If you're ready.'  She narrowed her eyes, searching him for any hesitation.  ' _Are_ you ready?  You don't have to if you don't really feel up to it.'

'I know,' Libra held her gaze, still blushing formidably but at least this time he wasn't looking for any kind of escape route.  'But I do.  And I want this.  Please...?'

Robin gave him another smile.  Getting off the bed and reaching beneath it, she pulled out a little wooden box with a metallic lock.  Opening it up with a magical fingersnap, she took out a sleek black blindfold, closed the box once again, and hid it back underneath.

'Always wondered what was in there...'  Libra laughed, nervous and excited all at once.  'I'm surprised you didn't have this on the belt.'

'Too fragile for it,' Robin explained, shuffling closer to her husband before wrapping the silk blindfold carefully over his eyes.  'How's that?  Think it'll fall off?'

'Maybe a little tighter...' her husband answered.

Obliging, Robin tied the blindfold a little bit closer; wanting to make a secure fit but still one comfortable enough for her lover to wear.  'Good?'

'Yes,' he smiled.  'Thank you.

She kissed him again, fully on the lips.  It didn't take much for him to start falling back into that tranquil trance.  With that submissiveness washing softly back over him and his sight stripped away, the sensation of Robin's mouth moving against his own seemed a thousand times stronger...  He felt her hands exploring his body as well, becoming acutely aware of the nails on her left hand pressing gently into the back of his head as she drew him closer to her.  It was as thought Robin were a great and powerful stream and he just there to be swept up in her flow.  When she, finally, ended the moment, he mouthed a simple,  _I love you_ at her.

'I know,' Robin kissed him one last time, moving her hands down to his chest.  'I love you, too.  Now...  _don't move_.'

The witch leaned in to kiss his forehead while starting to tease his nipple with her right thumb.  Her fingers pinched his flesh, not too hard but enough that he was forced to let out a high moan.  His body shivered as her left hand ran down his face to follow the right, and she slowly began to drag her fingers down his chest.  Smirking they reached his abdominal muscles, she massaged him there for a moment; tenderly caressing his skin as her lips began to follow the path paved by her hands.  First, she kissed his cheek.  Then his chin.  His neck...  She lingered there for a time, nipping and pecking at the red marks she had left as she worked her way down to his collarbone.  Again, she took her time; just wanting him to get used to the sensation of being touched.

'How does this feel?'  In truth, she had a pretty good idea.  His face was flushed, needy whimpers were escaping his lips, and he kept aching his body forward into her hands.  However, she needed to hear him say the words before she continued.

'It...  It's good...'  He confirmed with a low purr.  Almost like a bound lion.  'Please  _keep going_.'

Libra couldn't see Robin's face, yet he was still very much aware of the lustful grin now creeping across her face.  Her own heart was beating with pride at the thought that, finally, she had been able to help him open up to her.  Wanting to continue making him feel good, she started drifting further south.  Her fingers dug a little deeper into his skin as she pulled them down his body, finally settling upon his hips.  Her mouth, by now, was at his chest; her lips opening up so that she could start licking at one of his nipples.  His breath caught in his chest, a silent gasp leaving his body as she teased him.  He swore he could feel the vibrations in the air when his reaction made her giggle in self-satisfaction.

Then he made a much lower sound.  Because one of Robin's hands had slipped further down.

Even through the blindfold, Robin could see her husband's features start to constrict.  She had one hand still on his hips while the other had begun to stroke his manhood.  She was doing her best to be gentle, making slow and calculated strokes across his length.  As Libra's toes began curling from nervous anxiety, Robin started to relax her hand's movements.

'I won't do anything if you don't want me to,' she reminded him.  'If this is too much, you can use your words at any time.'

'I don't know...'  Libra sighed, chewing his bottom lip again.  'What...  What do you want to do?'

'I just want to touch you.'  Robin knew she was standing on the edge now.  She wanted this.  She wanted  _far more_ than this but she wasn't going to pull him into it.  She needed him to offer her his hand before she could lead him anywhere.  And, if this was too much, she was prepared to let go and wait until he was ready.

The monk's face began to settle.  Not quite at-ease but also not quite as hesitant as it was before.  'I'm not sure,' he finally admitted.  'I think... maybe... give me some time to get used to it?'

'Mhm,' Robin nodded in understanding, continuing to stroke her husband at that same measured pace.  At the moment, it was just a few fingers sliding up and down across his length.  His reactions were hard to judge.  He was certainly making all the same sounds but his facial features were more... pressed-in.  Perhaps it was just her nerves but she swore she could hear teeth grinding, as well.

'I'm okay, I'm okay...'  Libra half-whispered, although Robin wasn't sure if he was saying it to reassure her or himself.

'You're more than okay,' she smiled with moistened eyes.  'You are my perfect...'  She kissed his chest again.  '... Most wonderful...'  Again.  '... Most beloved...'   _Again_.  '... Man I know...'   _Again_.  'And I love you.  I only want you to be happy.'

'I...  I want you to be happy, too,' Libra's face began to relax and he learned his head further back into his pillow as Robin's words reached his ears.  'G-Go...  Go on...'

Robin gave an acknowledging, 'Mhm,' and re-positioned the two of them.  She spread his legs further, allowing her to sit comfortably between them.  From here, she could stroke him from a more comfortable position.  Still just a few fingers grazing along him, simply letting him get used to her once again.  At long last, she felt his hips move; rising with a twitch to meet her hand.

'There we go...'  She beamed, gently wrapping her hand around him.  'There we go.'  Her pace remained steady, moving a little faster this time but still mindful of his nervousness.  Still, she feared that the whole situation was starting to become far too intense for him.  For many people, sex was indeed serious and she thought it fine if Libra treated it as such.  That didn't, however, mean that she wanted him to approach it with absolute severity at all times.  Hoping to lighten the mood a little, she forced out a playful little laugh as she felt him throb in her hand and said,

'S-So.  H-Here's  _another_ reason why I prefer you to Viri~'

The monk's face practically combusted.  He started to stammer about, completely lost on Robin's meaning.  'W-W-Why's that...?'

' _Oh Li_...'  The tactician burst out into a louder fit of laughter, leaning quickly over to give him a small peck on the chest.  'You're  _perfect_.'

'I-I'm glad you think so...'  Libra stammered about again, very much lost but finding some oblivious happiness nevertheless.

Robin's hand was starting to move a little faster now, and Libra's breathing was getting quicker.  The tactician could hear every beat of her husband's heart thumping in his chest, and the hungry little whines he was beginning to make.  Sometimes her name, sometimes a barely-audible groan of something.  One time he just moaned out, ' _Oo-ohh_ , N-Naga...'

'Swear to  _me_ , love,' Robin lowered herself, placing a small kiss at the head of Libra's cock.  And then another.  And, as always, Robin indulged her tendency to leave a series of little butterfly kisses across her partner's body.  She had no plans to go down on him, not right now.  Not when it had taken so long to get him comfortable with receiving a simple handjob.  She did, however, want to give him a little taste of what might come later if he could become more comfortable with her.  ... Perhaps that was selfish.  Perhaps that was inappropriate.  She was doing her best to think as much as possible, to take his needs and fears into consideration, but she also wanted to help introduce him to new possibilities.

'How does  _this_ feel?'  She asked, pressing her lips against his head once more, this time allowing her tongue to taste his flesh.  Then, she stretched it out again, starting to drag herself up his shaft-

And then he tensed.  He could hardly get the words out.  'I-I... t's... s-something...'

That wasn't really an answer.

'Something... good?'  Robin tried to give him a light kiss, and was answered with a worryingly ambiguous groan.  'Or...?'  She moved her mouth away.  'Something bad...?'

'N-Not bad...'

'Then, may I continue...?'

Libra paused before nodding.  'It's all... intense...'

'Blindfolds will do that to you,' Robin pulled her hands away.  She opened her mouth, preparing to lick him again, when she caught his features.  He had tilted his face at such an angle that it was hard to gauge his expression just by looking at him and, whenever she tilted her head to look at him, he seemed to float away.

This worried her.  If he was panicking, he could  _wind_ , even  _thunder_ , at this point but he hadn't.  Ordinarily, she'd be pleased with this but Libra had spent so long doing so little beyond moaning and groaning beneath her that she honestly couldn't tell what he was enjoying and what he just wouldn't admit to being uncomfortable with.

'Please tell me if I'm going too far,' she stroked his thigh tenderly, wanting to remind him that he truly could say  _no_ whenever he wanted.  'You can tell me to stop at any time.'

'I-I'm not...'

' _Libra_.'  Robin added more weight to her voice, tapping her partner's thigh with her index finger.  ' _You can tell me to stop whenever you want_.  I promise, I will not be upset.'

A moment passed and then, finally.  '... No.'  Libra looked up, doing his best to look determined through his scarlet face.  'I-I want to continue.'

'Are you sure?'

'T-The mouth was...  I think maybe a little too much?'  He confessed, all the while trying not to hang his head in shame.  'B-But.  A-A hand's okay.'

'There we go.'  The tactician pulled her head fully away from her partner's sex, giving him some room to breathe.  'Libra-'

'I-I know...'  He shivered.  'I just... didn't want to ruin it for you.'

Robin wiped her eyes.  'You'll only ruin it for me if you don't be honest with me.'

'... I'm sorry.'

'You beautiful fool,' Robin gave him some time, again letting him catch his breath.  'You could've said anything at any time.'

'I just... wanted to be strong,' her husband admitted.  'I-I thought... if I was.  I could get there quicker.  B-Being with you, I mean.'

Robin patted his thigh, holding him firmly.  'We're in no rush.'  She reminded him.  'Remember, I can wait as long as I need to.  But you need to be honest.  Just because you might not want something  _now_ doesn't mean we'll never get another chance.  Do you understand?'

Libra's head bobbed down; acknowledging her words.  'I do.  And I'm sorry.'

His wife just continued patting and stroking his skin, giving him a few moments to calm his nerves.  She took a deep breath, then crawled back up to him to lift up his blindfold.  She ran a hand through his hair again, trying to help soothe his nerves.  In her most reassuring voice, she told him, 'You've been doing so well.'

He smiled at that and Robin returned the expression.  'I'm going to wait for you to say you're ready,' she started.  'And then, with your permission, I'd like to make you come.  Would you like that?'

'Yes, Robin.'  The monk's answer came faster than she'd expected.  'I think I can do it.'  Her recently words flashed through his mind and, hastily, he added, 'I-I'll tell you if it's too much.'

'Good boy.'  She pecked his forehead and, coming to lie down next to him, reached a hand down to stroke his cock again.  Her lips drifted down to meet his and, with her free hand, she drew him into another gentle kiss.  Her tongue moved decisively into his mouth, pushing him back into that stream he felt himself being carried upon.

With his blindfold lifted and his wife's lips pulling him underwater once again, the sensation of her hand on his length didn't seem quite as overwhelming as before.  If anything Libra was content to lie there in Robin's arms; focusing solely on responding to her kisses.  When he felt the speed of her hand increase, or her fingers give him a loving squeeze, it was like coming up for a quick burst of air before her lips drew him back into the river.  Softly drowning beneath the woman he loved, Libra's eyes rolled back as the waves crashed through is body.

'Fu- _Fuu_ -Fu-Fo-For- _Forget-me-not_!'

Laughing into their kiss, Robin moved faster and faster.  'You can say a real curse, darling,' she crushed their lips together again.  'It's just us.  Just you and me.  Let go for me...   _Let go_.'

Her husband did as she bade, as if her words were a magic spell.  Unable to speak, he just mouthed _Don't stop don't stop don't stop..._ until, at long last, his voice returned with a great, 'Aha-o- _ **oh-f-fuck** **!**_   _Ahhh!_ '

'Good boy,' Robin kissed him again as his orgasm began to take him, wanting to keep him in this moment for as long as she could.  In that moment, he was the only thing in the world to her.  She loved him, every part of him, and right now helping him to feel as good as he possibly could was her only care in the world.  Her hand kept moving all throughout his climax and her voice kept whispering encouragement to him as she felt his seed run down her fingers.  ' _Ssshh..._ Good boy.  You're such a good boy.'

With anyone else, this might have been the part where Libra collapsed.  Where he ran crying back into his shell, not saying another word for the rest of the night.  But, with Robin, he was silent for a different reason.  He was happy.  He was at peace.  He was no longer thinking of his woes and worries.  He was thinking of her.  His eyes were full of blurred colours, so he kept them shut as the room began spinning around him.  The only word he could say was her name - ' _Robin_ ' - offered to her with quiet thanks and devotion.  The lady pulled him closer, giving him her body to rest against.  Ear to her beating heart, Libra felt himself further away to the beat of her life...

Deep as he was in this quiet headspace, Libra never truly felt Robin's hand leave his sex.  Time was as blurry as the world outside, so he wasn't sure exactly how long it had been since she wrapped her arms around him.  The hand that had been pulling him into kiss after kiss was now in his hair, soothing his scalp with the softest of strokes in perfect rhythm with his heart's pulse.  The other was tightly around his back, locking them together.  He nuzzled instinctively against Robin, wanting to close every last space between them, and she replied by sliding one of her legs between his.

He opened his lips to speak but, when no sound came, his love patted his hair and silenced him with a quiet, ' _Sshh_...'

'Rest, love,' the hand in his hair continued moving in its same safe cycles.  'Just rest...'

'... ank you...'  Libra's weakened voice finally broke their silence.  '... ve you.'

Robin gave his body a tender squeeze, reminding him that she would always be right next to him.  No matter what.  'I love you too.  And I always will.'

* * * * *

There were a lot of advantages to Robin's sorceress outfit.  As impractically revealing as the design was, it was certainly easier to move in than her heavy coat.  The fabric and gold were more resistant to the spells of other magicians, which Henry had explained as a result of the hexes woven into it.  And Robin  _was_ definitely coming to enjoy practicing the darker magics her new studies had given her...

Yet there were  _many_ things it was ill-suited for.  War councils, for one.  She'd taken to holding them while wearing her tactician's coat over her new outfit because, if she didn't, eyes would wander.  She didn't mind that so much in the company of a private partner but, for serious strategical matters, she needed the full attention of her allies.  Not to mention, the looks Tharja had given her were  _definitely_ the stuff of nightmares.

Another thing the costume wasn't designed for, she was discovering now, was sleeping in.  'I'm going to  _kill_ whoever thought this needed  _heels_...'  She grumbled, pulling herself onto her back and unfastening the footwear.  Then, she slipped out of her metal accessories, rubbed her wrists and thighs, and was in the process of unfastening the neck piece when Libra - in his leggings and a thicker over shirt than he normally wore - walked through the door with a tray of hot food.

It took her a moment to look over her shoulder, then back to the man in her doorway, before it twigged her mind that Libra must've woken up earlier and gone to fetch her breakfast.  By the time the thought had fully registered, he was sat down at her side.

'I wanted to make you something,' he gave her his most innocent smile and nudged the tray towards her.

'Thank you,' Robin kissed his cheek and took the food happily.  She started by chewing carefully on a roll of bread, then after she'd swallowed the bite, took a spoonful of porridge.  'Do you want anything...?'

'I've eaten,' Libra answered.  'You seemed exhausted.  Didn't want to disturb you.'

'I'm normally a bit better than this,' Robin turned her lips unevenly upwards.  'I should've... been there.  For you.  More, afterwards, I mean.'

'You were absolutely  _wonderful_.'  Libra pulled their heads together, leaning softly against her.  'It was... well, wonderful.  I liked it.'

'I'm glad.'  Robin gave him a smile before taking another mouthful of porridge.  She savoured the warm taste, and swallowed.  'I'm happy that you're happy.'

'I'm sorry it took this long to get this far.'

'Libra-'

'No, I am,' he pulled away, giving him a bit more room to look her in the eye.  'I wish we had done this sooner.'

The sorceress leaned up and kissed his cheek.  'Do you want to talk about it?'

'I would.'

'Go on, then.  I want to know everything.'

The monk took some time to consider where he stood.  By the time he was done, Robin was about halfway through her breakfast.  She was clearly ravenous but doing her best to keep up her manners.  _'A reflection of how she must feel,'_ he thought.  Finally, as she started tucking into the second half of her bowl, he began to speak.

'I think I'm glad you took the blindfold off when you did,' he began.  'I liked it but... I think it might've been too intense to start with.'

With Robin's mouth full of food, she encouraged him to continue with a nod and an, 'Mhm.'  Her husband couldn't help but give a little laugh at the sight.

'I loved the ropes, though,' he continued.  'Thank you for that.'

'That makes me very happy to hear.'  She rested her head on his shoulder.  'Where've they gone, anyway?'

'I think the black ones came loose in the night,' Libra explained.  I could slip out of them pretty easily when I woke up.'

'And the red...?'

'Not so much...'  Libra bit his lip and tugged on the collar of his shirt.  Seeing that the harness was still in place, a fit of devilish giggles came over Robin.  ' _Oh, preacher~_ '  She teased, bringing her hand up to tug and play with the rope.  'How  _sinful_ of you.'

'I suppose that's why I need Naga's light.'

Robin thought this incredibly witty of him and, putting her nearly-finished breakfast aside for a moment, flung her arms around him.  She kissed his neck and cheek, pulling him into her and making happily little murmurs.  'Probably not the best thing to sleep in, just so you know.'

'To be honest, I wasn't sure how to get out,' Libra laughed.  'But... I like it.  It reminds me of you.'

'All over you?'

'I was going to say, "Close and comforting,"' the monk raised his brow as he gave Robin probably the first teasing laugh she'd ever heard from him.  'But, yes.  That as well.'

Robin nipped at his chin again before going back to her tray.  'Then... would you like to keep exploring this?'  She asked, right before taking another mouthful of bread.

Libra's answer came without a moment's hesitation.  'I would.'

' _Mrffs ghdd_ -'  Realising that she was still half-asleep and not-at-all thinking about how Libra probably didn't hear a word of that through the bread in her mouth, the tactician stopped herself and finished chewing it properly before gulping it down and responding again.  ' _That's good_ , I mean.'  She gave a short sigh of relief, happy that her husband was finally starting to open up to her.  'But, I mean it,' her eyes grew stern.  'You  _need_ to tell me when something is too much.'

'I know.'

'I know you know,' she cut in, probably a little quicker than she meant to.  'But it's still important.  I want you to be comfortable with me.  All of me.  The last thing I want is to make you upset again, do you understand?'

Libra bowed his head.  'I understand,'

'I'm glad to hear it.'  Robin pushed up his chin, putting her usual bright smile back on.  Her husband wrapped his arms around her, copying her earlier motion so that he now rested his head against her shoulder.  'We'll get there.'  She patted his hand.  'You've made an incredible first step.  I'm so proud of you.'

The monk just replied by nuzzling closer to his wife, murmuring no specific words but the sounds he made were all she needed to hear.  Then, out of the blue, just as she finished taking another bite out of her bread, he started to giggle.

'What?'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't worry about it,' he crushed his face further into his wife's body.  'It's nothing, it's fine, I'm sorry...'

' _Ohoho_ , it's something  _dirty_ isn't it?'

'... Noo.'

'Oh, it absolutely  _is_.'

'... _Noooo_...'

' _Tell meee_ ~'  Robin gave him a few childish pokes in the stomach, gradually sending her husband into an even louder fit of blushing giggles.  'What was my  _naughty little preacher_ thinking about~?'

'I'm-I'm sorry!  I'm s-sorry!'  Libra gasped for breath, his speech breaking apart under Robin's tickle-assault.  When she finally let up, he was still completely flustered.  'I just... um.  Y-You...'

He was about to roll his face back into Robin's shoulder when she turned, denying him the opportunity, and he had to pull himself back to stop himself from landing in her chest.  Things were embarrassing enough for him already.

'I-I just.  W-Well.  I-I saw, um.  Y-You.  Eating and, well, I... s-so...'  He shimmied back on the bed, one hand clutching the edge for support.  'Y-Your hand's looking, um.  Clean.  It's good!  I, um.  W-Wouldn't... want you to be... _dirty_... because of me.' 

'Hmwha-   _Oh_ ,' Robin half-shrugged, half-laughed, suddenly catching his meaning.  ' _That_.'  Eyes locked firmly on her husband's, Robin dunked two fingers into her remaining porridge, brought them to her lips, and licked them clean without a moment's hesitation.  Libra's reaction was enough to send her into a cackle befitting only the practitioners of the darkest arts.

' _You did not!_ '

'Don't you ever worry about making me dirty, darling,' the sorceress grinned, licking her spoon clean in such a childishly-obvious way that it sent Libra into a whole new blushing fit.  'I don't need any help in that department.'  Her eyes narrowed quickly, and her voice became a warning.  'Meant what I said before, though.  Get any on my face and I  _will_ punch you.'

'The thought had  _never_ occurred to me,' Libra groaned.

' _Good_.'  She hummed happily.  She finished her breakfast, placed the tray carefully on the floor, and then collapsed back onto the bed; dragging her lover with her by the shoulder.  'So!  Question is, do you want to stay here and tell me what  _has_?  Or have you had enough for now?'

'I'll stay,' Libra pulled himself closer to his wife, arms moving around her like she'd done for him the night before.  'I don't mind talking later but... right now?  I just want to be with you.'

'That's fine by me,' Robin yawned, snuggling comfortably into his arms.  'Think I need another hour before I'm all woken up properly anyway...'

'Thank you, love.'

'Anytime.'

 

 


End file.
